The Beginning of the End
by PotterFan123456
Summary: Most everyone knows the tale of Harry Potter, but what about his parent's story? James was in love with Lily. Lily hated James. It was just that simple. But what happens when Lily finds out there is a fine line between love and hate? Read the exciting journey from enemies to lovers in just one year.
1. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so I hope you guys like it! Even if you hate it please let me know by reviewing! I will be posting chapters about once every two weeks, maybe more frequently if I'm not very busy. And without further ado, here's my story! I don't own anything!**

"LILY!" screeched three seventh year girls on platform nine and three-quarters. The girls embraced Lily and started chattering wildly.

"Hey guys! How was your summer? Mary, I love your hair! Alice, you better still be with Frank! And for Merlin's sake Marlene, stop ogling Sirius Black and just go out with him already!" said Lily with a teasing tone in her voice. Everyone but Marlene laughed.

"I don't like Black!" Marlene sputtered. Having said goodbye to their families already, the girls chatted for several more minutes before Lily looked at her watch.

"Guys! Get on the train! We have one minute until it leaves!" The girls hurried across the mostly deserted platform. They managed to get on just seconds before the train started moving.

"Wow that was close!" Mary exclaimed. "Let's find a compartment." After going through what seemed like half the train, the girls finally found a compartment with enough room for all four of them.

"You've got to be joking!" Lily cried. "The only compartment we can find has the bloody Marauders in it!" The Marauders, Lily was sure, lived to torment her. There were four of them, and they were the biggest pranksters in the school. Remus Lupin wasn't that bad, in Lily's opinion. He was very smart, and loved books. However, Lily suspected that he was the mastermind between several of the Marauder's pranks. Then, there was Peter Pettigrew; he had mousy brown hair, watery eyes, and practically worshiped the other Marauders. Sirius Black was arrogant and broke girls' hearts like it was nobody's business. Finally, there was their leader, James Potter, who was the most arrogant of them all. From the day Lily had met him, she hated his guts. Whether it was running his hair through his messy, black hair to annoy her, or constantly asking her out, he was always getting on Lily's nerve. She clenched her fists at the thought.

"Lily calm down," reasoned Alice. "You only have to be in here for about ten minutes before you go off into the Head's compartment." Lily smiled. How could she have forgotten? It had been one of the best days of her life when her Hogwarts letter came, and her shiny, Head girl badge fell out. She screamed so loudly, that her muggle neighbors called the police. She had tried to figure out who Head boy was all summer, and still didn't have the faintest idea of who it could be. She voiced her thoughts aloud as they entered the compartment and stowed their trunks.

"Do you guys have any idea who got Head boy?" The Marauders laughed so hard that they started crying. "What's so funny?" They only laughed harder. Remus finally managed to gasp, "Who's going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Lily half-shouted. "Do you guys know who got Head boy?" If the Marauders heard her, they didn't answer.

After catching his breath, James said with a smile, "I'll tell her. Evans, you might want to sit down."

"I'm fine standing thank you very much, Potter."

"Ok then, here it is: I got Head boy!"

"This is a joke, right? He's joking, right?" Lily said with a panicked voice. James pulled out his Head boy badge, and the last thing she heard was, "It's real," before everything went dark.

When Lily woke up she was in James' arms. She quickly pushed him away and stood up, only to be pushed into a seat by Marlene and Alice.

"What happened?" demanded Lily.

"You fainted when I took out my Head boy badge," said James with his trademark lopsided grin.

Mary, with amazement in her voice, said, "You should have seen James! It was incredible! As soon as you started to fall he darted over and caught you right before you hid your head!"

Lily was revolted. "Next time, Potter," she snarled, "let me hit my head and get a concussion. I'd rather have a head injury than your filthy hands all over me!" Lily thought she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes, but as soon as it came, it left.

"You know Evans; we are going to be partners for the rest of the year. I think you should really lay off the insults for a while." James said, with a teasing smile.

"In your dreams, Potter."

Sirius stretched out his arms and said, "It sure is good to be back! I didn't realize how much I missed you two bickering!" Everyone, even Lily, laughed.

Alice checked her watch. "Good Merlin! Lily, James, you're late for your meeting with the prefects!"

Lily gasped, grabbed everything she needed, and ran to the prefect's carriage with James right behind her. Out of breath, she apologized profusely for being late and started her speech she had written. As she talked she surveyed this year's prefects. Most of them looked alright, with the exception of one Slytherin and her former best friend: Severus Snape. Her eyes narrowed at him, but she finished talking and dismissed everyone. As they walked back to their compartment Lily was thoroughly surprised; James had usually asked her out by now.

"Potter, are you ill? We've been in each other's company for more than an hour and you haven't asked me out once!"

"Evans, it sounds like you miss being asked out!" Lily gave him an exasperated look. "I have changed Evans; I'm not like I was before."

Lily snorted. "Yeah, right! I'll believe that when pigs fly!" They walked back into their compartment and Lily noticed that the only two seats left open were right next to each other. She sat down as far away from James as she could so that she was practically on Remus' lap. While Lily was looking the other way, Remus gave James an apologetic look.

"Remus?" whispered Lily.

"Yeah?" responded Remus.

"You do know that the only reason Dumbledore didn't pick you for Head boy is because of your furry little problem?" He pretended not to hear her, but Lily knew he had. You see, Remus was a werewolf. The only people who knew were Lily and the Marauders. In fourth year, Lily had noticed something was up. She noticed that the Marauders disappeared monthly, right around the full moon. She confronted Remus and he told her everything: he was a werewolf and every full moon the other Marauders helped him during the night. How they helped him without ending up dead or lycanthropes was beyond Lily. She tried to press Remus for more details about it, but he flat out refused, muttering something about how, "It wasn't his secret to tell". James, completely oblivious of the conversation, leaned over Lily to talk to Remus.

"So, what's your amazing idea for our back to school prank, Moony?"

"Prongs, are you sure you want to do this in front of Lily?" asked Remus tentatively.

"We'll be fine. Evans won't tell anyone." But Lily wasn't listening. She was too busy realizing that James smelled like cinnamon and apples: her favorite smell in the whole world. Unnoticed by anyone, she inhaled deeply, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Lily woke up to Sirius' loud voice. "Can I have the last chocolate frog, Prongs pleeeeeease!"

"Padfoot! What if I want to have it?"

"But I never get anything!" Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius' comment.

"Sirius. My parents spoiled you all summer. You honestly can't complain."

"Wait," interrupted Lily, "Black, you live with the Potters?" The Marauders suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Er, well yeah. My lovely mother wasn't too happy that I wasn't evil like the rest of the Black family. Actually, that's an understatement; she downright hated me. I got a little upset and ran away from that awful house to live in my true home: Potter Manor."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Lily.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you're a part of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Sirius said sarcastically. There was a long silence. Finally Marlene said, "That was pretty serious Sirius!"

Sirius cried, "Nooooo! Not the serious Sirius jokes!"

"Hey!" piped up Peter. "We're here!" Everyone looked out the window to see the Hogsmeade station. This was it. This was their last year.


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprising Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

The opening feast was relatively uneventful. Of course, this unnerved the students of Hogwarts, and, though they would never admit it, the teachers, too. Because if the opening feast was uneventful, that meant that a huge prank was coming from the Marauders. As per usual, they were spot-on. At the Gryffindor table Lily could hear snippets of the four-some's conversation.

"I think the balloons will really complete the effect."

"That could be some difficult charms work."

"Moony, do you think the house elves would be able to get me a pound of solid ice?"

"Sirius, under no circumstances are we letting you get within fifty feet of a knife!"

Lily was about to ask them if she should be concerned for her safety when Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts! I welcome you all to another year filled with fun and studying. Now as most of you know, outside of our walls are troubled times. Inter-house unity is more important than ever. It is pertinent that we don't separate from one another. On a less serious note, the caretaker has asked me to remind you that a list of all banned items is on his door on the fifth floor. Now that you have been well fed, please go up to your dormitories. The prefects will lead the way. I ask that the Head boy and girl stay put to talk to Professor McGonagall.

James waved his hand enthusiastically and called out, "Hey Minnie!" while Lily glared at him. McGonagall kept a stern expression on her face, but Lily could've sworn there was a flicker of a smile.

"You two will be seeing a lot of each other this year, so I expect you to be civil. You will be sharing a dorm with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small common room. I assume you both have discovered the Room of Requirement?" Lily and James nodded. "Your bedrooms are similar. You can change what they look like by stating your wishes aloud, but any requests not related to the decorations will be ignored. Your dorm has a password which you decide upon. You may share the password with a few friends each, but please Potter, I am begging you DO NOT abuse this privilege! Any questions?"

"Can you show us our dorm now?" pleaded James eagerly.

"Of course, follow me." McGonagall led them to a corridor on the third floor; they stopped right in front of a picture of five mermaids. "Just decide on a password and tell it to the mermaids. I need ideas for a dance this year, and the patrol schedules by tomorrow morning. And before you ask, yes, you do need to patrol together, and there is no way out of it. If there's any trouble, I will be in my office."

As soon as McGonagall left, James declared, "So for the password, it should be Marauders, of course"

"Absolutely not! It should be fairy lights!" retorted Lily.

"No way! What about Quidditch?"

"Nope. Unicorn Horn?"

"That's too girly! Horned Slugs?"

"Ew! Mandrakes?"

"No! James is supermegafoxyawesomehot?"

"No isn't a strong enough word, Potter. What about Mountain Dew? It's my favorite muggle drink."

"Ok, I agree on one condition: you have to let me try some of this drink."

"Deal! I'll owl my parents and ask them to send some to me." Lily paused for a second. "That was weird, did we agree on something?"

"Yeah, I think we did. How about we agree to be civil to each other, like McGonagall said?"

"Ok, I guess that sounds alright." The pair shook hands. James told the mermaids the password and a door appeared. He gestured to Lily and said with a smile, "After you"

They stepped into what was their common room; it was covered Gryffindor colors. They each hurried up to their rooms, which had their names in gold on the doors.

James opened his door to a completely white room. He only uttered one command: "Make everything red and gold." Satisfied with his result, he owled his parents to assure them he got to Hogwarts safely, then went to go see Lily's room.

Lily opened her door to a completely white room. As she verbalized what she wanted to do, color swirled around like a tornado. The finished room resembled an ocean with furniture. Beautiful shades of blue covered every inch. Brightly colored fish swam on the wall. Content with her decorations, she jumped onto her fluffy bed and giggled like a little girl. She decided to close her eyes for just a moment and promptly drifted off to sleep.

Lily woke up to James shaking her "Evans, wake up! We have stuff to do! Come on!" Lily just put her pillow over her head and told James to go away.

"Evans, if you don't get up I will get in that bed with you!" Lily shot straight up and bit back the snappy retort she would normally have voiced. They had agreed to be civil, after all.

"I'm up! Let's go to our common room and we can work on patrol schedules first." Lily tore out her room.

An hour later, they had finished the patrol schedules, but were nowhere closer to picking a theme for their dance. Finally, Lily had an idea: "What if we do a Winter Masquerade Ball?"

"That's a good idea! We could have everyone wear dress robes and masks and then have everyone take off their masks at midnight. Do you think we could make big snowflakes for decorations?" The two talked for fifteen more minutes. Plans set, James excused himself to go plan a prank, and Lily decided to go talk to her friends.

**A/N: This wasn't an extremely exciting chapter, but necessary to get Lily and James to their almost-friendship and to set up the idea of the ball. The next chapter should be coming next weekend and I promise it will be more exciting and longer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lily's Out of Breath

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I hope to get one more chapter out before the end of my break because I have finals when I get back and will be even more busy than before! So for the people still with me: enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I don't own anything!**

The seventh year girls sat in a circle in their dormitory. One, a redhead, didn't live in the dorm anymore, but was always welcome.

"So then, we agreed to be civil, so we're kind of friends now I guess?" Lily took a break in telling the story of what had happened that night. She looked around at the shocked expressions and open mouths.

Marlene broke the silence. "You two are so perfect for each other! I totally call being the maid of honor at your wedding!"

Lily was flabbergasted. "Marlene! We're barely even friends! And we are never getting married!"

Alice, always the wisest, put her two sickles in. "Lily, you have to admit that this IS a big step for you and James." Lily sulked, but said nothing.

Mary, seeing Lily's discomfort, changed the subject. "Lils, you said something about a dance before?"

Lily's eyes lit up. "Oh right! Well, it's a going to be a Winter Masquerade Ball. We'll all wear dress robes and masks. At midnight everyone will take off their masks." This remark was met with squeals from the other three girls in the room.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" said Mary.

"And romantic!" added Alice.

"Lily, when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?" questioned Marlene.

"The second weekend in November," supplied Lily helpfully.

"Oh we HAVE to all go together and get our dresses!" exclaimed Alice.

"Really? You'd ditch Frank once for us? I'm so flattered!" teased Marlene. Alice just rolled her eyes. The girls continued to chat about the ball late into the night until Lily realized what time it was.

"Merlin's beard! It's past curfew! I have to go!" exclaimed Lily before she ran out of the room saying hasty goodbyes. She sped down the halls, trying to get to the Head's room as fast as possible, and was oblivious to anything else. Miraculously, Lily made it to her destination without any issues. Once inside, she leaned against the wall, panting to catch her breath. She decided to go ask James who would be giving McGonagall the patrol schedules. She walked up to his room, and seeing the closed door, she knocked three times. She heard James yell, "Come in!" She opened his door and was met with the sight of James in nothing but a towel around his waist. Lily's cheeks burned as bright as her hair while she suddenly became very interested in the décor in the room.

James, seeing Lily's reaction but not wanting to make it more awkward, politely asked, "What do you need?"

"Oh! I just um – Who's going to take the patrol schedule to McGonagall?" Lily said quickly.

"I'll bring it to Transfiguration tomorrow if that's ok."

"Um yeah! That's – that's fine!" said Lily distractedly, forcing herself to look at James. She then wished she hadn't when she blushed profusely once more. "I'm just going to my room now!" She quickly exited the room and closed the door before leaning against the wall, out of breath again, feeling like she had just run through the halls a second time.

Somehow, Lily managed to stumble to her room, put on her pajamas, and fall into bed. But she could not fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw James with his tan, perfectly toned chest. Needless to say, she got very little sleep that night.

**A/N: Well, that chapter was supposed to be longer! I guess I'm just not good at writing long chapters! The next chapter could be out any time from later to today to sunday! Please review this story! (It'll make the chapters come faster!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Lily's Horrible Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

The next day was a bad one for Lily. For starters, the charm that usually woke her up didn't go off. As she rushed to get ready she just knew it wouldn't be a good day. She ran into the Great Hall to quickly grab some breakfast, when she slipped on something and fell right on her bum. Every head in the room turned to focus on her. She doubted that even McGonagall doing the hula dance in a grass skirt could tear their prying eyes from her. Flushing with embarrassment, she stood up and had to refrain from opening her mouth wide in shock. In each of the four corners of the Great Hall was a levitating ice statue of one of the Marauders. They were slowly melting, leaving a pool of water below them. Lily noticed that she had slipped under James' statue. She made her way over to the Gryffindor table, still followed by hundreds of eyes, only to have the food disappear right before she could grab any. Clearly agitated, she rushed to her first class without talking to anyone.

In Transfiguration, after a long lecture from McGonagall, they were allowed to do a simple human transfiguration spell that turned your skin the color of your choice. Not only did James achieve this spell on the first try, but also ever other spell McGonagall gave him, he finished the homework, (a 2ft essay on the dangers of human transfiguration) and went through all the spells again non-verbally all with ten minutes of class to spare. This made Lily fume. She hated the fact that James was better than her in something, especially something school related. She mentally started planning to spend more time each night practicing Transfiguration. She was brought out of her reverie by Professor McGonagall dismissing them.

"At least Charms is next," thought Lily, trying to be optimistic. She stepped out of the classroom, and into purple goo. She inwardly cursed the Marauders. She saw others making their way through the substance, experimentally lifted a foot, and found that the goo seemed to actually be a huge batch of muggle jell-o. Struggling through the hallway, she managed to make it to the door of the classroom just in time to fall flat on her face in the jell-o. Thankfully, only a handful of students saw her fall. Lily was faced with a split-second decision: go into class now covered in goo, or clean up a bit and risk being late. Lily wasn't vain, but figured she looked horrendous right now, so she went with the latter. She entered the classroom, obviously late, and took the only open seat: in the front row.

"Miss Evans," started Professor Flitwick, "it is not like you to be late to my class. I trust that ten points from Gryffindor will help you remember that." Lily nodded and kept her head down. Professor Flitwick continued, explaining that they would be working on stronger scouring charms and how to make them leave the scent of your choice. He told them to pair up. Lily must not have reacted fast enough, because the next thing she knew, James was asking her if she wanted to be his partner. Lily was about to refuse, when she noticed that everyone else already had a partner.

"Fine," she said shortly. She really hoped James had forgotten about last night, or at least had the decency not to mention it. "He is really muscular though," she thought, "And tan, and… No! I can't be thinking this! He's Potter! He's an arrogant toe rag, he's best friends with that player, Sirius Black, he's…"

James interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Evans?"

Lily mentally shook herself, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to start?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Flitwick had given them each a tray filled with different messes. They decided to each take a half.

"Do you want to make it into a competition?" said Lily with a glint in her eyes.

"Sure! If I win, you have to go with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me," said James his cool demeanor hiding his excitement. Lily hesitated for a second, but then remembered that she was better than James at Charms, and became confident that she would win.

"Deal!" she said. "And if I win, you and the Marauders have to stop playing pranks for two weeks!" James hesitated a bit longer than Lily.

"Two whole weeks!" he thought. "But if I win I practically get a date with Evans…"

"Deal!" James said aloud. "We'll start in 3… 2… 1…"

Charms was Lily's favorite subject. It was what she was best at. It just came naturally to her. Which is why it made her have a sudden urge to hex something (or, rather, someone) when James finished his side much before her.

James let out a whoop of excitement while Lily fumed. Flitwick dismissed the class and Lily stormed angrily out of the room, while James ran over to his friends and told them about his victory.

Lily, since she had missed breakfast, was greatly looking forward to lunch. However, as she was rushing through the halls, she ran right into none other than Professor Slughorn.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Professor! Are you alright?" cried Lily.

"Yes, I'm fine, Lily! In fact I was just looking for you!" replied Slughorn happily. He ushered Lily into his classroom. He rambled on and on about what he was planning for his next Slug Club party. Lily mostly paid attention, but her mind often travelled to the ample amount of food she knew to be in the Great Hall.

By the time Slughorn was done with his rambling, it was almost time for Lily's next class. She slid into her seat in Arithmancy next to Mary just as Professor Vector started talking. Mary presented Lily with a croissant.

"I thought you might be hungry," Mary whispered careful to not let the professor see them chatting. Lily scarfed down the croissant faster than you could say 'Quidditch'. Mary was amused, but made no comment. Lily was then called up to the board to try to solve a tricky problem. Much to her ire, she was unable to do it. As she sat down with a huff, she saw a flash of red that caught her eye. Actually, that was an understatement; every person in the classroom now had red hair. A chorus of laughter rose as other students also noticed. This left Lily as an obvious culprit. Lily looked at a strand of her own hair and saw that it was not her typical red, but pink. She huffed in irritation as the other students laughed and congratulated her 'for a good prank'. She, however, knew who was really responsible for these pranks, and vowed to tell them off later.

Somehow, she managed to make it through class without more embarrassment. However, on a Marauder's pranking day, that can never last long. Lily stormed out of the class, ignoring Mary's attempts to comfort her. Lily suddenly felt something on her leg. Looking down, she saw what looked like a small replica of the giant squid: but it was alive. Lily shrieked, jumped around on her non-squid possessed leg while trying to shake off said squid from her other leg. Mary, being a kind friend, managed to curse it off with minimal laughter on her part. The rest of the school, on the other hand, was not so polite. They roared with laughter and some even went to seek out the Marauders to congratulate them.

Lily decided that what she needed was a long, hot, bath before dinner. She went to the bathroom, thankfully did not see James (it was probably safer for him this way), and cringed when she spotted her pink hair in the mirror. After the bath had filled, she noticed with dismay that a small inflatable replica of the squid had appeared in the tub. Her face contorting with anger, she cursed the offending squid away. Nevertheless, another one just appeared in its place. No matter what spell she tried, the inflatable would not go away. Eventually, she admitted defeat and tentatively soaked in the tub with the squid. She finished, glanced at her clock, and realised that she had spent a lot more time than she had thought on the squid problem; there were only ten minutes left of dinner.

Lily sped down the halls, past a professor who yelled at her to slow down and took ten points, and into the Great Hall. She slid into a seat next to Alice. Her friends gave her questioning looks, but Lily ignored them. Lily quickly decided that she wanted something sweet; she took a pastry that she didn't know the name of. She took a bite, and felt something change. She heard laughter and quickly realised that she had turned into some sort of an animal. She heard something about a porcupine pastry and assumed that she had become a porcupine. She was irate; this meant she was unable to eat any dinner. However, Lily was clever and soon remembered that porcupines possessed the capabilities to shoot quills. She quickly shot a few in James' direction. They all stuck in his arm. The laughter increased, and Lily thought she saw James wince in pain for a second. Lily didn't care though; she had gotten a small form of revenge. She was unable to join in on the laughter when she turned back. She was embarrassed and extremely angry: a dangerous combination in a redhead. She half heartedly listened to her friends' chatter as she walked back with them to their dorm. When they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, her friends each gave her a hug, comforted her, and told her that tomorrow would be better. Lily immediately felt badly; her friends were trying to be nice and she had ignored them the whole day.

As she walked back to her dorm, alone, her anger at James boiled. He was about to get an earful from her for ruining her day. She walked into their common room and saw the offending boy lounging on the couch, reading a Quidditch book. "Hello Evans," he said casually, a smile on his face, with no idea of the tornado that was quickly approaching.

This made Lily even more mad. She started her rant, shouting at James, "I cannot believe you James Potter! I am sick and tired of your stupid, childish, pranks! They my whole bloody day! I was late to Charms and lost 20 house points! I was humiliated time and time again! I was attacked by a small giant squid! And all I've had to eat today is a croissant and a bite of your stupid pastry! And all you give me when I walk in is a bloody 'hello'?!

James looked slightly shocked, and for a moment, Lily thought she saw guilt on his face. But it soon left and Lily convinced herself that it was never there.

"You said you've hardly eaten all day?" James said casually.

"Yes," Lily answered cautiously, "Why would you care?"

James' face suddenly became very serious. "Because I care about you," he told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to anyone but Lily Evans, it was. The serious look on James' face slipped away and was replaced with a face full of excitement. "I'll be right back" he said before running up the stairs to his room. He returned quickly, holding something behind his back.

"I know how to get into the kitchens," James told her.

"Really? Isn't it against school rules to go there? And it's after curfew, what if someone sees us?"

"There is no rule that says students can't go to the kitchens. I'm guessing they figured no student would be able to find it. And as for the second part, can you keep a secret?" he asked Lily.

Curious to see what he was holding, Lily answered with a cautious, "Yes…" James showed Lily a piece of silvery cloth. Lily immediately recognized it as an invisibility cloak, and her jaw dropped.

"Judging from your reaction, I'm guessing you know what this is." James said, smiling.

Lily gasped. "I've read about these but I've never seen one before! They're incredibly rare!" She tentatively ran her hands over the smooth, silky cloak. "Did you steal it?"

James laughed, "Nope, inherited it. This is how we're going to get to the kitchens without being seen."

Lily contemplated her options in her head. On one hand, she was worried about getting caught. But she was terribly hungry, and slightly excited to use an invisibility cloak, even if it was with James. So after a moment's hesitation, unable to keep her excitement out of her voice, she said "Okay. Let's go!"

James slipped the invisibility cloak over them and they headed to the kitchens.

**A/N: A thousand apologies for a very late chapter! I hope you enjoy it though! I (hopefully) will be updating much more frequently now, because I'm on summer break. I hope you like my porcupine pastries; I thought that Fred and George could've gotten the inspiration for the canary creams from something that the Marauders did, so that's what I came up with! For any of my readers that are Doctor Who fans, I have a plan for a Jack/OC fanfiction, so I might be publishing that. For those of you who aren't fans, don't worry, I'll still be putting a lot of work into this story! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
